


Sometimes You Got to Go For It

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: The reality is that Bella Crawford is dead and not coming down the aisle toward Jack. The reality is that Hannibal Lecter may never have Will Graham. Reality is overrated. Time for both of these men to stop accepting it, especially where their beloveds are concerned…
Relationships: Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	Sometimes You Got to Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Hannibal Season 3 Gag reel, what happened after the moment in Apertivo when Jack imagined Bella coming toward him…only to have Lawrence Fishburne tackle Gina Torres and carry her off. How I longed for Mads Mikkelsen to do the same with Hugh Dancy! It was probably impossible, given the size of the actual set, but hey, I can dream…and write. :) I don’t own Hannibal but for a year it has owned me.

Bella, Bella, how lovely she looked, approaching Jack in her wedding dress, smiling. No longer his, no longer there, only in his mind. 

Who cared? If there was one thing Jack Crawford had learned, it was reality was overrated. 

He ran straight toward his dead wife and heaved her over his shoulder, ignoring her breathless protest which was more a delighted laugh than anything else. 

A rough, “Ha!” escaped from his mouth followed by the rising sound of her laughing against his back. 

“Sometimes you just got to go for it,” he said, not sure if he was speaking to Bella or Fate itself, not caring if anyone heard him. 

Only someone did. In a different time and place, Hannibal Lecter paused in the middle of the catacombs beneath the Norman Chapel to cock his head and listen.

“Yes, you, do,” he said with grave thoughtfulness. He fixed his attention upon the slender form of the young man he was stalking several paces ahead. 

With the energy of the predator he was, Hannibal loped forward, only to sweep Will Graham off his feet, ignoring his soft gasp. Once he had his precious prey in his arms, he didn’t stop. Hannibal threw Will over his shoulder and kept on running. 

For reality is overrated; Jack preferred to believe in himself, not God, while Hannibal was determined to turn his fate into a fairy tale complete with a happy ending.

Who’s to say in one of many possible realities this didn’t happen? Even if it was only in their minds. 

Both men had learned to grab and hold onto happiness when they could.


End file.
